


Про любовь

by OvvCheck



Series: Enemyti [7]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Dating, M/M, Pre-Relationship, Slice of Life, разные рассказы с разными настроениями, тепло уют и благодать, чуточка печали во втором но это не надолго
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-25
Updated: 2020-10-25
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:08:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,326
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27193559
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OvvCheck/pseuds/OvvCheck
Summary: Мартин, Альберт, яблоки, пластинки и беготня по крышам.Три рассказа, написанные с разным настроением. Один - про самое начало отношений. Второй - чуть меньше года отношений. Третий - ещё за год или два до. Выложены не в хронологическом порядке, читать и перечитывать, находя новый смысл, рекомендуется.
Relationships: Original Male Character/Original Male Character
Series: Enemyti [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1780426
Kudos: 1





	1. Про осторожность и яблочки

На ужин планировались яблоки. Точнее, яблоки планировались на десерт, а на сам ужин были остатки курицы. При помощи каких-то модных кулинарных журналов Мартин переконвертировал то, что раньше было запечённой целиком птицей в начинку для кесадильи, но на этом силы у него не закончились, поэтому в данный момент он вручную чистил яблоки на десерт. «Вручную» в данном случае было важно, поскольку буквально сегодня же они обсуждали рекламу автоматической машинки для чистки яблок, которая попалась Мартину в одном из тех самых журналов. У Альберта взгляд на эту машинку несколько двоился, с одной стороны, штука интересная и процесс упрощает, но с другой стороны, _зачем_?

\- И что ты планируешь с ними делать? – Спросил он, оборачиваясь. Сам Альберт в процессе участия не принимал, он сидел на диване и притворялся что читает, хотя на самом деле смотрел в пустоту уже минут десять.

\- Просто зажарить кусочками в карамели, знаешь? – Пожал плечами Мартин, оборачиваясь в ответ.

\- Зажарить. В карамели.

\- Да, - Мартин кивнул, как будто в этом не было вообще ничего необычного. – Есть такой рецепт, между прочим, вкусно.

\- Уверен? – Альберт не любил всякие вычурные штуки, особенно когда ему из ближайшего будущего приходилось их есть. Яблоки – это яблоки. Чего там мудрить-то?

\- Уверен, - Мартин фыркнул, но не сердито, а скорее азартно. – Что, не доверяешь?

\- Я просто предпочитаю что-нибудь более… нормальное, - и он отвернулся, так как больше сказать ничего не мог, и вообще, разговор был окончен.

\- Ну ворчи, ворчи, - хмыкнули с кухни. Альберт моментально ощутил, как где-то внутри закипает знакомое чувство, будто его берут на слабо, и сейчас они опять будут состязаться в «кто быстрее добежит по крышам до другого конца города». Правда было ещё кое-что, и его это очень нервировало.

Мартин в последнее время завёл привычку говорить всё то, что говорил раньше, совершенно другим тоном. И теперь даже их наполовину архивражеские перепалки звучали совсем не так, как раньше. Оно и понятно, он же сам предложил встречаться, а не просто съехаться. И они это даже обсудили. Вышло, правда, хреново. Альберт не любил, когда на него давили, он же всё уже сказал, что ещё-то? Только Мартин правильно делал, что требовал с него объяснений, потому что иначе они бы так и прожили, толком не зная, кем друг другу приходятся. Мартину нужно было знать чётко, а Альберт чётко с чувствами не умел. И сейчас ему было не по себе, потому что привычные препирания звучали _ласково_. Даже немного приторно. И всё из-за Мартина. Вот надо же ему было всё вслух говорить.

Хуже всего было то, что сам Альберт ничего с этим поделать не мог. Потому что не хотел. Ему нравилось, но как же это было… Слишком. Слишком _мило_. И всё же ему нравилось, и его это злило, и Мартин знал, что ему нравилось, и это его тоже злило. Он не умел так, как Мартин. У того всегда ужасно хорошо получалось выражать все эти нежности, заботу эту. Альберт так не мог. Даже если он и хотел, получалось как-то грубо и вообще, будто он то ли ругается, то ли оправдывается.

Мартин знал, и сам он знал, но только они уже обо всём поговорили и всё решили. Значит, нельзя было отмалчиваться, уповая на «всё решили». Главной частью «решили» было то, что они теперь должны были друг другу эту заботу. Альберт по-другому на это смотреть не мог, да и всё было предельно просто. Теперь у него есть парень. А о парнях надо заботиться, иначе никак. Но он не умел как Мартин. Подобные эмоции его злили и смущали, поэтому Альберт предпочитал делать вид, что их нет*.

Поэтому на последнюю реплику он ничего не ответил.

Через пять минут, однако, диалог возобновился.

\- Скажи, что такого вычурного ты нашёл в карамели? – Мартин опять взялся за своё.

\- Ничего. Не нравится мне, и всё.

\- Это просто сахар и масло, между прочим. Ничего особенного.

\- Ну вот и хорошо, - Альберт поёжился. Он буквально чувствовал, что Мартин сейчас улыбается, и ему это не нравилось. Однозначно нет. И оборачиваться он не собирался, ещё чего.

\- Значит, попробуешь всё-таки яблочки? – Альберт терпеть не мог, когда он так делал, потому что от этого голоса ему становилось очень хорошо, и это было очень странно.

\- Ну попробую, - буркнул он, как можно незаметнее пряча подбородок в вороте водолазки. – Немного.

\- Ну и славно, - и Мартин продолжил сосредоточенно работать ножом.

У Альберта по спине даже мурашки пробежали от этого «славно». Мартин был кошмарно старомодным злодеем, с этим его пальто до земли, с тростью, цилиндром, двадцатью застёжками на сапогах до колен и всем прочим, неудобным, наверное, но каким же эффектным. И разговаривал он соответствующе. Правда, оказалось, что вне работы он был немного попроще, но всё же знакомые фразочки у него проскакивали, и он был… _такой_. Альберт только теперь начал осознавать, что последние несколько лет на работе у него состояли из тех самых мурашек от тех самых фразочек и другой эффектной мишуры. И что он _пялился._ Постоянно, пока они то носились по городу друг за другом, то стояли и обменивались абсолютно ничего не значащими угрозами и насмешками, то объявляли перерыв и сидели, ничего не делая. Зачем они вообще были, эти перерывы? И кто придумал их ввести, Мартин или он?

От крайне беспокоящих его рассуждений Альберта быстро отвлекли. С кухни донеслось злое шипение и набор таких ругательств, которых он и от себя-то давно не слышал.

\- Что у тебя стряслось? – Он очень старался оборачиваться не со скоростью света, но уж очень шипение было болезненным.

\- Порезался, - пробормотал Мартин, прижимая ком мятых салфеток к левой ладони. Самые нижние немного покраснели.

Альберт быстро прокрутил в голове, что надо сделать. За свою жизнь он не то что о других, о себе-то мало заботился. Однако ещё с каких-то детских лет что-то в голове осталось, и он вскочил.

\- У нас аптечка есть?

\- Есть, щ-щас достану, - Мартин поморщился и побрёл куда-то.

\- Сиди, - Альберт поймал его около стола, надавил на плечо и усадил на стул. – Говори, где искать.

Получив инструкции, он метнулся в ванную, отыскал в тумбе небольшой ящик и притащил его весь на кухню. Разобраться можно было и на месте.

\- Есть какая-нибудь мазь? Ну, для дезинфекции или типа того? – Спросил он, уже роясь в аптечке.

\- Есть, поищи там, слева. Она, - Мартин задумался. – Она в синем тюбике.

Альберт, обрадованный тем, что его не стали грузить названием, стал рыться целенаправленнее. Изредка он поглядывал на Мартина, но тот сидел с выражением исключительно досады на лице, а значит, особенно волноваться было не о чем. Хотя салфетки были красные.

Мазь нашлась быстро и прямо рядом с бинтами. Вытащив и то, и другое, он довольно объявил: «Вот, нашёл».

\- Отлично, - Мартин слегка поморщился, но всё равно потянулся за тюбиком. – Давай.

\- Эй, эй, - Альберт сердито похлопал его по протянутой целой ладони. – Куда тебе? Давай сюда свою раненую руку.

\- Я сам завяжу.

\- Как ты одной рукой там что-то завяжешь?

\- Я умею! – По смущённому лицу было понятно, что ничерта Мартин не умел, просто сам ещё не подумал об этом. Вот же…

\- Сиди и не рыпайся.

Мартин с покорным вздохом протяну ему несчастную ладонь с порезом прямо от мизинца до основания большого пальца. Неглубоко, конечно, но всё равно неприятно. Заживать будет болезненно.

Альберт помнил что-то ещё с начальной школы, что-то про то, как бинтовать ладони и какие бывают виды ран, ожогов, обморожений. У них тогда была огромная такая доска, прямо к стене прикручена, и на ней вся эта красота. Самое то, в семь-то лет. Но сейчас она внезапно пригодилась, потому что все знания о том, как правильно обмотать руку бинтами, у Альберта были оттуда. И нужны они были как никогда.

\- Ты как так-то вообще? - ворчал он, не обращаясь особенно к Мартину. Скорее ему просто надо было куда-то выпустить все бурлившие в данный момент эмоции. – Что ты там такое чистил?

\- Да я отвлёкся, - не менее недовольно бурчал Мартин.

\- На что ты отвлёкся, у тебя нож в руке был!

\- Ну был. Я, может, расслабился, - хмыкнул Мартин с вызовом. – Пока с тобой говорил.

Бросив на него очередной недовольный взгляд, Альберт забыл, что вообще хотел сказать, и засмотрелся. И смотреть-то было особо не на что, ну Мартин. Но в том-то и дело, что _Мартин_. Сидит, смотрит, и руку ему дал, даже не сопротивляясь. Не боится ведь, даже, наверное, доверяет. Растерянный такой, и волосы во все стороны. Хотя странно как-то. Не со лба. У него что, ободок?

\- У тебя что, ободок?

\- Да, не посыпать же яблоки. Нет, я соль с перцем**, конечно, но тут это совсем ни к чему. Я всегда волосы забираю, когда готовлю. Ты что, раньше не замечал?

\- Делать мне больше нечего, что ли, кроме как?..

\- Кроме как?

\- На тебя глазеть.

\- А что, ты чем-то ещё занят? В последнее-то время? – Неожиданно напрямую поддел Мартин.

\- Так, ну-ка прекращай, - моментально переводя взгляд на руку, которую он уже успел замотать совершенно неправильно и на несколько слоёв, Альберт надеялся, что на самом деле он не красный как те яблочки.

\- Молчу-молчу, - от этого, впрочем, лучше не стало, потому что мартиновское «молчать» означало «молча уставиться из-под приопущенных век с прибалдевшей улыбкой». И ресницы у него были длиннющие. Ну хотя бы это спасало. Бесстыжих глаз не было видно. А нет, не спасало. Мартин подмигнул. Правым глазом, как и всегда, хотя какая разница-то***?

Альберт мрачно закашлялся, но бинт как надо всё же перевязал.

\- Вот. Смотри, не напрягай руку особенно. А то откроется.

\- Понял, - Мартин осмотрел результат процедуры. – А хорошо получилось. И красиво.

\- Ага, - рассеянно отозвался Альберт. Взгляд он сосредоточил совсем не на руке. – Ну смотри, будь… будь осторожнее, ладно?

\- Так и быть. И никаких больше яблок, если только сам не дочистишь. Как тебе такая идея?

Альберт задумчиво хмыкнул.

\- Так себе, но я подумаю. Не напрасно же ты страдал, в конце концов.

Мартин запрокинул голову и расхохотался. И чего это он? Чудик.

\- Ох, вот как? Нет, не зря, однозначно не зря. Хотя, как по мне, компенсация уже, эм, случилась.

Альберт вздохнул. Ну вот что с ним поделаешь? 

\- Ты балда, - проворчал он, поймал и притянул Мартина поближе, и гораздо звончее, чем планировал, поцеловал куда-то между щекой и ухом. – И борода у тебя жёсткая.

Уши горели просто неимоверно, но Альберт решил позволить себе несколько секунд постоять на месте, любуясь выражением чужого лица. После чего быстро ретировался, сделав вид, что необходимо вернуть аптечку на место.

* * *

* Альберт признавал, что чувства есть, но не любил их демонстрировать.  
то доставляло ему немало проблем, а Мартина, несмотря на его способности к сочувствию, очень забавляло, порой.  
** Salt and pepper - тип волос, в котором сочетается чернота и седина в различных пропорциях.  
*** Если верить одной памятке по флирту глазами из викторианской Англии, подмигивание правым глазом означает "я тебя люблю"


	2. Пластинка

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW - в этой главе есть немножко про пищевые привычки и телосложение, буквально пара слов, глава вообще не об этом, но мало ли, кому пригодится. В начале, в одном из абзацев

Мартин был особенным. Это Альберт понял, ещё когда не смог посреди битвы нанести удар, который бы явно сделал его победителем, но также явно сломал бы Мартину нос. Когда Мартин всё-таки повалил его на землю, пригрозил своим копьём-тростью, а затем помог подняться на ноги, подав руку просто так, без подвоха. И ответного подвоха он тоже не ожидал, очевидно. После очередного совместного проекта, над которым они трудились не просто вдвоём, но ещё и с Шоном, чтобы тот был в курсе и мог прийти на помощь им самим, если было бы нужно. Ну и просто, чтобы знал, куда бежать. Альберт тогда работал на износ, но пока работал – у него хотя бы была цель. И когда всё закончилось, он сидел на диване без желания двигаться и тупо слушал музыку, до тех пор, пока что-то в нём не щёлкнуло и не начало пытаться придумать под неё сюжет. И тогда появился Мартин. Нет, не в бункере, а в его голове. Весь проект он пытался уговорить Альберта хоть немного вздремнуть, хотя тот злодейски отказывался. Спать у любимого _\- то есть_ просто архиврага на диване под пледом? Ещё чего не хватало! Но вот в наушниках заиграла песня на двоих, куплеты чередовались и рассказывали о том, что два человека думают друг о друге, попеременно. И вторым для него стал Мартин. Он даже не заметил, когда. Просто в какой-то момент очнулся от того, что в голове у него голос как-то не сочетался с лицом. И понял, что лицо – Мартина.

Мартин был особенным. Он понял это когда земля чуть не ушла из-под ног, при осознании, что всё закончилось, и больше никаких драк и совместных проектов по захвату города (включающих в себя традиционную спинокинжальную сцену, конечно же) не будет. Когда понял, что, может быть, они сейчас расстанутся навсегда. И когда на его сбивчивое предложение пойти куда-нибудь перекусить, «вроде как… на свидание?», Мартин согласился. Альберт до сих пор вспоминал этот момент со смесью глубокого восторга и дичайшего стыда. Он тогда и сформулировал как-то не по-человечески, и повёл себя не слишком красиво, потому что никогда и ни с кем даже просто так не ходил в кафе. Первая семейная ссора у них случилась там же, выросла она из обоюдной попытки поделиться последним куском курицы и была просто глупее некуда. Но во всяком случае этот этап они прошли довольно быстро, всё же злодейский опыт сказывался.

Мартин любил всё вычурное и слегка бесполезное, но Альберт быстро привык к мысли о том, что, если ему нравится – это уже не бесполезно. Под «ему» он, конечно же, понимал «Мартину». Сам для себя покупать всякую симпатичную дребедень он ещё не научился. Мартин любил пледы, мягкие и тонкие, но тёплые, и шарфы в клеточку. Чай, много и разный. От дорогого и качественного развесного, до ароматизированных пакетиков. Готовить и есть, тоже разнообразно и, как оказалось, немало. Хотя по нему это было сложно определить, он был обманчиво худой, как жердь, и осознать, что на самом деле он просто поджарый и, между прочим, очень сильный, можно было уже в тот момент, когда он отправлял тебя в нокаут. Мартин также любил играть на гитаре, читать журналы, неоновые вывески, клубнику и всё, что с клубничным вкусом, газировку без намёка на алкоголь, от которой он ухитрялся пьянеть, и нежные кремовые десерты. Любил ходить босиком по пляжу, но только если ступни мокрые, иначе у него начинали болеть зубы. Это Альберт узнал только с его слов, они ещё ни разу никуда не выезжали, хотя в следующем году, пожалуй, стоило бы. Просто чтобы подразнить Мартина и стянуть у него шлёпанцы.

Ну а ещё он любил пластинки. Винила у Мартина была целая коллекция, расставленная по исполнителям, по алфавиту и по тематике. Он постоянно искал какие-то новые пластинки, редкие и интересные. И конечно же, прожужжал Альберту все уши про несколько особенно важных.

\- «Призрак весны», например, это вообще раритет! Выпускался на пластинках и только на них, один раз в семьдесят шестом. Всего где-то пара сотен пластинок. Но мне он как-то не особенно интересен, - а вот это дополнение было неожиданным.

\- Ты же вроде говорил, что это всё - очень нужные пластинки?

\- С точки зрения коллекционера-то да, но я больше собираю которые люблю, а не которые нужно. Иначе смысл? Ну так вот…

И снова, и снова, и снова Альберт устраивал подбородок на кулаке и слушал. Мартин рассказывал о пластинках с таким вдохновением, что прервать его или не проявить интереса мог только совсем уж бессердечный человек.

\- Пластинки, которые я ищу, обычно не такие раритетные. Но редкие. Просто у меня вкусы расходятся с коллекционерным обществом, поэтому я охочусь на сборник любимых песен за пару тысяч, пока все старательно ищут другой, за пару десятков, - в этот момент в его чертах проступило что-то злодейски-высокомерное, и Альберт чуть не расплылся.

\- А что за сборник, если не секрет?

\- Да есть один… - Мартин вдруг смущённо почесал бороду. – Когда мне было пять, я постоянно слышал из окна у соседки песни, все такие солнечные и какие-то… знакомые. У тебя бывает такое, что от песни кажется, будто ты где-то давно был и всё это уже видел?

\- Ну бывает, - Альберт знал только одну такую песню.

\- Вот. Потом соседка переехала, и я их потерял, а потом я прочитал в каком-то журнале, что все эти песни из одного альбома, с одной пластинки. С тех пор и ищу. Никак не могу её найти, но _очень_ хочу, - глаза его блеснули поистине охотничьим азартом.

\- А что за альбом-то? Как называется? – В голове у Альберта начал вырисовываться план.

Мартин ещё раз смущённо почесался.

\- Джей Байерс… Исполнитель…

\- Марти…

Ещё никогда Альберт не видел, чтобы Мартин так смущался из-за названия альбома. Что там могло быть такого, ну в конце-то концов?

\- Он называется просто «Старое пальто», - отчеканил Мартин.

Альберт поморгал на него с полминуты, стараясь не засмеяться.

\- Что, для тебя недостаточно вычурно, да? – Уточнил он наконец.

\- _Ой, заткнись._

Видимо, да.

\- Всё так глупо с этой пластинкой, - вздохнул Мартин. – Она буквально была у меня под носом, но вряд ли я бы выкупил её тогда. А потом я её потерял, а теперь у меня есть и интернет, и деньги, но купить-то я её всё равно не могу!

\- Почему?

\- Её нигде нет! – В его голосе слышалась лёгкая обида. – Ни на одном сайте нет никакой информации про этот альбом, выпущено их было где-то под тысячу, но больше он вообще не выпускался! Песни можно найти в интернете, они красивые, простые, но никому нет дела до них настолько, чтобы прямо переиздать, поэтому про «Пальто» все просто забыли, будто его и не было.

Мартин со вздохом забрался на высокий барный стул – таких у них на кухне было четыре, у стойки – и раздражённо постучал пяткой по бамбуковой перекладине. Никогда в жизни Альберт бы не подумал, что будет так вовлечён в жизнь коллекционера винила, да ещё и искренне зол на всё виниловое сообщество за то, что какую-то пластинку просто вычеркнули из списка. Ну есть и есть, кому она нужна, да?

\- А что насчёт того магазина на углу? Там нельзя заказать?

\- Откуда? – Мартин покачал головой. – Чтобы заказать, надо знать хоть одно место, _где_. Не могу же я послать их на квест по стране? Там бывает, конечно, завозят иногда свежее. Но её…

Мартин был особенный. Альберту в жизни не были интересны ни аукционы с редкими книгами, иллюстрированными версиями или тем же винилом. Но сейчас он уже потихоньку планировал, где и как будет искать.

\- Есть у меня и, конечно, более досягаемая мечта. Слышал когда-нибудь про такую звезду ирландского фолка?..

Альберт сделал ещё одну пометочку в мозгу.

***

Альберт спешно продвигался по улице в сторону дома. Они договорились встретиться и пойти в ресторан, но внезапно всё полетело ко всем чертям.

Ему позвонили и сообщили, что ресторан закрылся на время. Почему – не сказали, но Альберт и без них уже понял. Ещё утром он видел какие-то смутные новости о том, что где-то кто-то заработал пищевое отравление и был срочно доставлен в больницу. Кто ж знал, что это было в том самом ресторане? Мартин пел ему дифирамбы ещё до того, как ресторан открылся поблизости (и вообще в городе). Качество должно было соответствовать тому, что он говорил, а иначе зачем вообще было открываться?

Кажется, вселенная собиралась всё испортить. Но у Альберта были другие планы, а значит, ей придётся посторониться.

В магазин на углу привезли новые пластинки.

Это он знал, потому что следил за графиком последние несколько месяцев. Сегодня день был _особенный_ , как Мартин. Нужен был подарок. Пластинка бы подошла, да. Альберт помнил пару-тройку исполнителей, которых Мартин любил и от чьих альбомов бы никогда не отказался. И помнил пару альбомов, которые брать всё же не стоило. Он перебирал их в голове, пока не достиг огромной блестящей витрины, прячущейся в тени почти в любое время суток.

Магазинчик, название которого он всё равно не запоминал, был не особенно заметен со стороны, но дела шли хорошо. «Свои» его всегда находили. Он очень подходил Мартину, затаившийся в тени, но с широкими витринами и музыкой внутри. А, ну и с помпезной пурпурной драпировкой на самих витринах, конечно же.

И на этот раз в витрине было кое-что ещё.

Альберт потратил несколько месяцев, но был вынужден признать: найти «Пальто» ему было не под силу. Признать получилось не сразу. Во-первых, он отказывался поверить в собственное поражение, а во-вторых, отказаться от поисков подарка для Мартина? Да сейчас же. Но в конце концов он переключился на поиски той самой пластинки фолк-группы, организованной известным исполнителем в лучшие годы. Именно её он и планировал сегодня добывать, потому что, судя по тому, что ему говорили сотрудники, был неплохой шанс, что её действительно привезут.

Уже у самой витрины Альберт затормозил так резко, что чуть не упал. С подставки, с призывно полураскрытого ящика с образцами и муляжами на него смотрело «Пальто».

На ценнике была ещё более призывно зачёркнута старая цена. Новая, впрочем, выглядела всё ещё слишком высокой. Пять сотен просто за старый кусок винила? Подсознание ехидно напомнило ему, что вот улыбка у Мартина бесценная, и Альберт сдался моментально. Он и не планировал особенно сопротивляться. Перед ним был мартиновский святой Грааль, пять сотен или десять, да хоть всю пенсию, сколько бы ни было надо, он бы отдал. Да и _сегодня…_ Времени на рассуждения у него, впрочем, было мало, как и на всё остальное. Альберт влетел в магазин и с порога рявкнул:

\- Пластинка на витрине за пятьсот, «Пальто» которая – моя! Если надо – выкуплю!

Какой-то долговязый юноша в очках, стоявший в очереди, открыл было рот и попытался что-то сказать про «вообще-то я хотел» и про «поторговаться», но товарищ отвесил ему подзатыльник пробормотав «не ври», и тот замолчал. Альберт уже понял, что орать «выкуплю» было не надо, но никто больше на «Пальто» посягать не стал. То ли действительно всем было на него плевать, то ли они решили не связываться. Это было правильно, отчасти потому, что Альберт был не в настроении, и отчасти потому, что о любви Мартина к пластинкам уже ходили легенды, а связать два и два постоянные посетители всё же умели.

Уже у выхода он вдруг затормозил и сунул руку в пакет. Вытащил пластинку из защитной обложки, проверил, повертел. Действительно, и название то, и песни те. Альберт громко выдохнул. Наверное, конечно, если бы под видом «Пальто» продавалось что-то другое, ему бы сообщили. Потому что никто не хочет нажить себе врага в лице бывшего суперзлодея и, что немного обидно, но куда более важно, ни один человек, работающий в сфере торговли винилом _не хочет_ стать врагом именно бывшего Часовщика, Мартина Штефана Хартмана. Альберт сам бы легко отделался, пожалуй. Мартин бы убедил его, что всё хорошо, волноваться не надо, но потом пошёл бы поговорить с продавцом. И вот тому бы крупно не повезло. Провести пару минут с разозлённым Мартином наедине – участь хуже, чем любое полагающееся по закону наказание за такую подмену. Мартин никогда не повышал голос, не делал резких движений, чтобы казаться страшнее, он просто _был._

Вылетев из магазина с бумажным пакетом, Альберт растерянно огляделся. Мартина на горизонте ещё не было, следовательно, время оставалось. Надо было ему написать, но Альберт не мог решиться на то, чтобы принести такие печальные новости. Мартин так ждал этого дня, всё должно было быть _хорошо_. Так было нельзя!

Мартин расстроится. От этой мысли ему было и впрямь не по себе.

Нужно было придумать хоть что-то, и, быстро оглядевшись, Альберт поспешил на противоположную улицу в магазин с цветами. Прежде цветы дома появлялись только два раза. Первый – когда Мартин принёс две розы в день их первой встречи, на злодейскую «годовщину», и Альберту огромнейших усилий стоило не расчувствоваться. Во второй – когда не очень-то ненавязчиво уточнив, какие цветы у Мартина любимые, он сам притащил букет, пробурчал что-то про то, что «иначе как-то нехорошо получается», и потом игнорировал его существование, если Мартин находился в комнате. Сейчас всё было по-другому. Он собирался купить цветы, подарить пластинку, сообщить, мол, прости, не вышло с рестораном, и они могли бы пойти домой, заказать что-нибудь и посмотреть кино.

В этот раз планы нарушил знак «ЗАКРЫТО».

\- Да какого ж х… - Дверь открылась прямо ему в лицо.

\- Прошу прощения, - продавец дышал так часто, будто бежал до двери стометровку по пересечённой местности. – У нас сегодня чрезвычайное положение, мы закрыты.

Дверь захлопнулась.

\- Да вы что все, сговорились? – Взвыл Альберт, прижимая пластинку к груди.

Других цветочных магазинов поблизости не было. Идти далеко не имело смысла, Мартин вот-вот должен был подойти. Надо было ему позвонить, конечно, но сил на это сейчас не хватило бы. Настрой на то, чтобы заставить вселенную посторониться, пропал с концами. Альберт побрёл в сторону парка.

Было тихо и даже солнечно, самый разгар рабочего дня для всех остальных, самое лучшее, по мнению Альберта, время дня и года. Когда людей вокруг не было, он чувствовал себя увереннее, особенно если рядом был Мартин. Отсутствие людей тогда являлось просто необходимой частью картины. Конечно, теперь выходило, что они пойдут домой, и никого вокруг не будет, но не этого он сегодня хотел! И планировал совсем не это. В руках печально похрустывал бумажный пакет. Может быть, пластинка хоть немного всё исправит?

Он старался, правда старался. Альберт ненавидел звонить по телефону, но в этот раз даже смог пересилить себя и забронировать стол. Он даже надел глаженную рубашку под куртку и нормальные брюки, раз уж не мог выйти из дома в костюме. Надо было запланировать что-то ещё, какой-нибудь маленький запасной вариант, но видит Бог, Альберт не смог бы разбираться с двумя сразу, он бы с ума сошёл. Возможно, стоило просто _постараться._ Не он ли твердил сам себе, что о парнях надо заботиться? Ну и что же? Мартин заслуживал весь мир и коробку печенья, и уж тем более он был достоин того, чтобы его сводили в ресторан мечты. Это же не так сложно. Он помнил, как, стоило ему сказать про забронированный столик, Мартин засветился от счастья. Нельзя было не оправдать его надежд на хороший вечер, но Альберт как-то умудрился. Бестолочь…

В кармане загудел телефон, и, прикладывая огромные усилия, Альберт вытащил его только чтобы увидеть на экране имя, которое ему там видеть совсем не хотелось.

\- Привет.

\- Привет! Задержался немного, прости. Вот, уже выхожу. Подождёшь? – Мартин тяжело дышал и, видимо, бежал, но голос у него был счастливейший.

\- Конечно. Я тут, в парке. Рядом с… - Альберт огляделся. – Со сладкой ватой. Ты меня найдёшь.

\- Конечно. У тебя всё нормально? – _Чёрт_ , Мартин за него ещё и волновался.

\- Да, разумеется. Просто… приходи, у меня есть сюрприз, - тут он не соврал, сюрприз действительно был.

\- Эм… Хорошо. Не уходи никуда, скоро приду! Увидимся! Пока!

\- Пока, - вздыхая, Альберт убрал телефон в карман, как можно глубже. Продавщица сладкой ваты оживилась, услышав, что про неё говорят, и, кажется, решила, что сейчас у неё будут покупатели. Что же… Цветов нет, может сладкая вата подойдёт?

***

Тому, что вату в пакетах можно было купить теперь и в парках тоже, Альберт был несказанно рад. Разумеется, на палочке она выглядела более празднично, но как же неудобно было её держать. Он сидел на скамейке с двумя плотно запаянными пакетиками ваты под мышкой и пакетом с «Пальто» на коленях. Хватит ли пластинки, чтобы как-то исправить испорченный день? Возможно, нет. Кто знает? Мартин же так долго ждал… Живот болел той притупленной, но неостановимой болью, когда кажется, что тебя сейчас вывернет. Не в переносном смысле, а буквально.

\- Привет! – Мартин практически подлетел к скамейке, запыхавшийся и в полном облачении. Костюм, аккуратно зашнурованные ботинки, которые он, наверное, до блеска начистил перед выходом, и неважно, что на улице пыльно. _Чёрт возьми._

\- Здравствуй, - Альберт тяжело поднялся с места, придерживая обеими руками все свои покупки. – Как… Как у тебя… Дела?

\- Прекрасно, - пожал плечами сияющий виновник торжества. – Что это у тебя?

\- А, это… Это тебе, - и он неловко сунул Мартину оба пакета с сахарной ватой. Потом ещё более неловко забрал один. – Слушай…

Дальше заставить себя говорить он не смог. Мартин смотрел в растерянности, и это только усугубляло ситуацию. Альберт повертел в руках плоский бумажный пакет, и на шорох Мартин подался вперёд, как кошка, которую поманили бантиком на верёвочке.

\- Я слушаю, - ну это не то, чтобы была ложь, но он явно слушал вполуха. Форму пакетов, которые давали в его любимом магазине под пластинки, он знал и уже что-то предвкушал. Альберт почувствовал, как противная тяжесть в груди сменяется теплом.

\- Для начала, держи, - он сунул пакет Мартину в руки. Возможно, более осмотрительно было бы сперва рассказать плохие новости, а потом – хорошие, но было поздно, да и Мартин бы не услышал.

Он сунул под мышку несчастную сладкую вату и аккуратно вынул из пакета пластинку. Альберт ждал, потирая затылок, который жгло, как никогда. Вокруг было тихо, даже продавщица ваты куда-то ушла, и это радовало, присутствия посторонних он бы сейчас не выдержал. Однако тишина тоже была не слишком приятной. Мартин _смотрел_.

\- Она была на витрине, - попытался нарушить тишину Альберт. – Просто… Стояла. Это она, я проверил!

Мартин издал какой-то загадочный звук, сжимая уголки пакета так, что кончики пальцев побелели.

\- Всё нормально? – Сердце у Альберта в отчаянии пропустило удар. Нет, он знал, это та самая пластинка. Но что если всё равно что-то пошло не так? – Марти?

И тут всё разрешилось, потому что Мартин, ужасающе неосторожно обращаясь с пакетом, бросился ему на шею. Отступая, чтобы сохранить баланс, Альберт запнулся о камень и чуть не упал, но его спешно потянули вперёд. Мартин… _Плакал???_

\- Эй, - шёпотом спросил он. – Ты чего?

Мартин не ответил, только сильнее зарылся лицом в куртку. Ну ладно. Лишь бы только это были хорошие слёзы.

\- _Где ты её нашёл?_

\- Говорю же, на витрине. В твоём… этом… Любимом магазине, короче, - названия он не помнил, никогда не запоминал, и сейчас было немного стыдно.

\- _Альберт… Альхен, хороший ты мой, -_ не отлипая от куртки, Мартин погладил его по голове, и в очередной раз Альберт порадовался, что никого рядом нет. Уши горели.

\- Ну, ну, ты чего…

\- _Это же она? Да, она! Та самая, -_ от того, что простецкое название альбома вызывало у Мартина такое смущение, что он не мог сказать его вслух, Альберту было смешно. Но позволить себе посмеяться он не мог, поэтому просто вздохнул.

\- Да, видишь… Так вышло… Короче, ресторан твой закрыли. По каким-то санитарным причинам. Так что не получится сегодня. Прости…

Сказать всё это вслух оказалось проще, чем он думал. Теперь только оставалось дождаться, что скажет Мартин.

\- О, - он наконец оторвался от альбетрова плеча и вытер нос. – Ну, подумаешь. Тебе вернули деньги?

И всё? Просто «подумаешь»? Хотя, наверное, после такого подарка Мартину вообще было плевать, что ещё случилось в мире. Вот же, филофонист.

\- Ну да, вернули.

\- Тогда, - Мартин рассеянно уставился на свои ноги и вдруг всё же недовольно воскликнул. – Вот же, зря я, что ли, ботинки чистил?

Это окончательно добило Альберта, вместе с мокрой курткой и всем остальным. Он расхохотался, нервным смехом человека, который не был готов к сегодняшнему дню, но смог его как-то пережить. Мартин стоял, счастливый, неловко прижимая к себе одной рукой вату, а другой – подарочный пакет. Альберт смеялся, согнувшись пополам.

\- С тобой… явно не всё хорошо, - вздохнул Мартин.

\- Потом… Потом расскажу, - прохрипел Альберт в ответ, прежде чем снова истерически заржать. – Я тебе даже цветы не купил, у них закрыто… Ну что за-

Мартин тоже прыснул. То ли оттого, что смех заразителен, что ли от чего-то, что он такое забавное сказал. Вот же, стоят посреди парка и ржут как два придурка. Злодеи на пенсии, дорогие друзья!

\- Может всё же пойдём домой? Закажем чего-нибудь, выпьем? – Мартин вытер выступившие на глазах слёзы и перехватил свою ношу поудобнее. – И ты всё мне расскажешь?

\- Ага, - Альберт тоже заставил себя разогнуться и повертел в руках помятую вату.

\- Оставь, пригодится.

\- Как скажешь.

Мартин взял его за руку. Первой реакцией было рефлекторно отскочить в сторону, но Альберт заставил себя глубоко вдохнуть и просто осторожно сжать в ответ чужие пальцы.

\- _Спасибо_ , - Мартин шагал рядом, сияя ничуть не хуже собственных ботинок. – За пластинку. Никогда бы её, наверное, не нашёл.

\- Нашёл бы, - отмахнулся Альберт. Сердцебиение понемногу выравнивалось. Кажется, положение он всё-таки спас. – _С днём рождения._


	3. Больше перерыв с битвой, чем битва с перерывом

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> В предыдущей главе говорится, что Альберт позвал Мартина на свидание и вообще осознал свои чувства уже после того, как они потеряли работу. В этой главе, как может показаться, всё немного иначе, но на самом деле нет. Аля боится собственных чувств и умеет игнорировать их с грацией лебедя и упорством танка, просто знайте это.

Альберт вцепился в бетонный бордюр, окружавший площадку на крыше очередного небоскрёба, пальцами и зарычал. Скакать по крышам на такой высоте – занятие весёлое, пока ты не поймёшь посреди полёта, что до следующего островка безопасности уже не долетишь. В этот раз на нем, конечно, было лучшее снаряжение, даже упади он вниз, ботинки бы успели к чему-нибудь примагнититься. Не то, что тогда, почти двадцать лет тому назад, когда единственным, что – точнее, единственным, _кто_ встал между ним и потрясающей во всех смыслах возможностью разбиться об асфальт оказался архивраг. И ведь даже издеваться не стал, модник хренов, поставил на землю, коснулся шляпы, видимо, прощаясь так. Всё.

К слову о _нём._ Наполовину Альберт рычал сам на себя, за то, что не смог допрыгнуть нормально, да ещё в полёте перепугался до смерти. А наполовину – на Мартина, который умчался вперёд и заставил его так рискованно сигать с крыши на крышу.

\- _Марти, вылезай!_ – Позвал он, едва отдышавшись. Такое обращение Часовщика _бесило,_ Альберт это знал и всячески пользовался. - Ну погоди у меня, я тебе сейчас всыплю за всё хорошее, - пробурчал он уже себе под нос.

\- Ну вы посмотрите! – Из-за бетонной будки, скрывающей в себе выход на крышу, высунулась знакомая шляпа. Альберт никогда на видел, чтобы Часовщик привязывал или ещё как-то закреплял свой цилиндр, но тот никогда не слетал от ветра. Это было… странно. – Жив и здоров!

\- Что, думал так просто оторвёшься?

\- А я что, по-твоему, отступал? – Мартин провернул своё вычурное копьё-трость на все триста шестьдесят и скользнул в сторону, туда, где было больше свободного пространства для маневра.

\- Ну а чем ещё ты занимался? Уж не заманивал ли? – Альберт с предвкушением сжал кастеты и за пару шагов сократил расстояние.

\- Куда? – Невинно уставился на него архивраг. – На крышу? Далеко от центра? Где никого нет, и никто нас не увидит? Да за кого ты меня принимаешь? _Ха!_

Совершив резкий бросок, Мартин чуть не сбил его с ног. Альберт едва успел уклониться и выставить вперёд скрещённые руки. Денёк определённо налаживался.

\- Элемент неожиданности? Интересно, но что-то это не в твоём стиле.

\- Мне есть у кого поучиться, - с ухмылкой Часовщик взмахнул копьём всего в паре миллиметров от альбертова уха. Не задел.

\- Ха, промазал, _показушник._ Спорим, без этого копья я легко тебя достану. Ты и минуты не продержишься в бою на кулаках! – На всякий случай Альберт прикрыл лицо, но довольного оскала спрятать не сумел. – Даже без кастетов! Спорим?

\- Спорим! – Азартно блестя глазами из-под не менее блестящих гогглов, Мартин воткнул копьё в бетон. Копью это явно было неполезно, но держать его остро отточенным тоже смысла было мало.

Они кружились на продуваемой крыше, безоружные, не решаясь пока нанести друг другу удар. Мартин отказывался снимать пальто, и при таком ветре было ясно, почему, но ведь это было так непрактично. Запутаться было проще простого, пускай за почти двадцать лет он (почти) ни разу ещё не путался. А сколько раз Альберт мог бы схватить его за полу и опрокинуть навзничь? За последние несколько минут – раз десять. Мартин даже и не думал прикрываться, он подозрительно сосредоточенно рассматривал лицо противника.

\- Если твоя тактика в том, чтобы подействовать мне на нервы, то поздравляю, ты преуспел! – Процедил Альберт. Ну чего он тянет-то?

\- О, благодарю! – И с этими словами Мартин ринулся вперёд и ударил его в челюсть. – Твоя оценка очень важна для меня, знаешь ли.

Альберт отшатнулся, выровнялся и потёр лицо. Ну нифига себе.

\- Хорошо бьёшь, - выдавил он. Бил Часовщик и впрямь хорошо. Куда лучше, чем когда они только начинали. Тогда он полагался по большей части на своё оружие, а сейчас мог бы дать фору и Альберту. Ещё и про вежливость свою не забыл, как всегда, короче.

\- И что, это всё? Я победил? – С искренним разочарованием в голосе вопросил Мартин. – Ты сдаёшься?

Вот же гад, знает за какие ниточки дёргать.

\- Ага, сейчас же.

Мартин в этот раз дрался особенно хорошо. Альберт даже немного гордился им. Но только совсем немного. Все свои мысли по поводу Мартина, которые не включали в себя злость и намерение как следует ему задать, Альберт прятал в подсознании и запирал на ключ. Например, мысли о том, что не так уж он и стремится по-настоящему всыпать Часовщику. Или о том, что он _и вправду хорошо дерётся, ого._ Или о том, что, когда он, не целясь, театральным, отточенным движением бросил шляпу в сторону копья, та приземлилась ровно на рукоятку, а у Мартина от ветра красиво растрепались волосы. Особенно вот ту, последнюю.

Мысли постоянно норовили сбежать из заточения, если Альберт не переключался на злобу или не стоял над дверью, а это было всё сложнее. Он уже знал, что помнит количество застёжек на чужих сапогах, а это означало, что он пялился. Но что в этом вообще такого? Мартин тоже пялился! Вот только что, когда они только заняли позиции.

Нет, это не успокаивало. Даже наоборот.

Что-то у них происходило, но что, он особенно понимать не хотел. То, что он уже был вынужден признать (потому что мысли настойчиво гремели в голове бессонными ночами), его напрягало. Выводы из этого он делать не собирался.

Альберт позволил себе отвлечься, потому что знал – Мартин может, всегда может его повалить и даже приставить копьё к горлу, как в старые добрые. Только уже тогда это всё было понарошку, а сейчас он и не подумает, наверное, что так может. Будет всё делать максимально по-честному. Забавно, конечно, что это не мешало ему уноситься по крышам и ставить подножки. Мартин был злодеем и поступал по-злодейски, но только когда ему было надо. Можно было сейчас даже глаза закрыть, он бы не воспользовался.

Альберт действительно закрыл, только не по своей воле, а из-за ветра. Следующий порыв врезал ему по носу не хуже Мартина, и, потеряв равновесие, Альберт взмахнул руками. Первое, о чём ему доложило тело – он больше не падал. Второе – заслуга это была не его.

Осторожно открыв глаза, Альберт нашёл себя в самой нелепой ситуации на свете. Часовщик с искренним волнением на лице придерживал его обеими руками, почти как в каком-нибудь танго или что там ещё люди танцуют. Чёрт, да он сам даже ногу задрал. Мартин, нервно дыша, уставился ему в лицо, Альберт боялся пошевелиться, мало ли, вдруг передумает. Но запоздалое смущение уже поползло от лица к ушам, и он немедленно почувствовал себя неуютно. Альберт сбросил с себя затянутые в кожаные перчатки (так их и не снял, ну не балбес ли?) руки, и потёр раскрасневшуюся шею.

\- Эй, держи-ка руки при себе!

На лице Часовщика промелькнуло выражение искренней обиды, и все его черты тут же заострились. Скулы у него покраснели. Альберт надеялся, что от возмущения.

\- Ну как тебе будет угодно, в следующий раз позволю упасть и отбить почки о бетон.

Альберта будто окатили из ведра. Ледяной водой. Впрочем, он в некотором роде, заслужил. Сказать «извини» было сложнее, чем могло показаться. Уж не потому ли, что раньше все от него этого ожидали? Но Мартину он и впрямь задолжал.

\- Прости, - несмело пробормотал он.

\- Прощаю, - все черты смягчились в одно мгновение. Чудик.

От сердца отлегло. Альберт не стал задаваться вопросом, почему ему так важно, чтобы не было у них каких-то нерешённых проблем, но, наверное, всё же потому, что он просто не любил всякое напряжение. Как прикажете работать, если архивраг затаил на тебя обиду, да ещё и за дело, если уж начистоту. Он ведь мог бы и приложиться, не почками, так затылком, но скорее всего – всем сразу. И как бы он потом спускался?

\- Я буквально чувствую, как ты пялишься, - проворчал Альберт, не задумываясь о том, что именно говорит. Но он действительно ощущал на себе пристальный взгляд.

\- Ты ничего не докажешь, - нагло усмехнулся Мартин. – Предлагаю взять перерыв.

\- Не рановато ли? Ещё даже солнце не село.

\- Нет, не рановато, - отрезал Мартин, усаживаясь на бетон.

Альберт и не возражал. Посидеть и посмотреть на небо и облака вместе было приятно, главное не задумываться, откуда это «приятно» взялось. Мартин стянул гогглы и довольно подставил лицо ветру. Вокруг глаз у него остались отметины, не слишком яркие, но всё же розоватые.

\- Вечно ты в очках ходишь. Не жмут? - Альберт попытался завязать архивражескую беседу, старательно глядя куда угодно, но только не вбок.

\- Нет, я их хорошо отладил, и подкладка у них мягкая.

\- И стёкла зелёные. Тебя не тошнит?

\- В прямом смысле или в переносном? – Мартин ухмыльнулся. – Нет, не тошнит. Что ты так к ним прицепился вдруг? Завидно?

\- Ну конечно, что ж ещё…

\- Могу дать примерить.

\- Благодарю покорно, меня-то от цветных стёкол как раз тянет блевать.

\- О, вот как? – В голосе Часовщика послышались зловеще-игривые нотки. – Я запомню, на будущее.

\- Что, нейтрализовывать меня собрался? Сначала придётся их на меня надеть!

\- Я справлюсь.

\- Проще будет сразу вырубить, - сказал Альберт, прежде, чем задумался, а какого, собственно, рожна, он даёт противнику советы как от себя избавиться.

\- Так совсем не весело! – Отмахнулся Часовщик.

Ещё несколько минут они сидели в тишине, почти полной, если бы не ветер. Небо было почти однотонно-голубым, редкие облачка, до рези в глазах белоснежные, торопясь, куда-то плыли. Город внизу был чем-то занят, но у них, на такой высоте, был почти что свой мир. Вообще он у них был всегда, ни герои, ни злодеи не могут похвастаться тем, что живут или будут жить (и обычно ещё и жили) _нормальной_ жизнью. Обычные нормальные люди там по паркам гуляли и в магазины ходили, бегали по лужам и дарили цветы, а они вот тут на крыше сидели. Альберту не понравилось направление, выбранное мыслями, и он переключился.

\- Вот прямо сейчас ты мог бы меня скинуть.

\- _Чего_? – Покосился на него Мартин. Как на ненормального.

\- Скинуть. Отсюда.

\- Это ещё зачем? – Теперь в его голосе звучали странные, хотя и хорошо спрятанные, нервные нотки. – Ты что это себе придумал?

\- Ничего, - буркнул Альберт, пожимая плечами. Это всего-то была секундная мыслишка, которую он поймал, чтобы отвлечься от другой, менее саморазрушительной, но гораздо более волнующей. Кажется, зря. – Просто подумалось. А что? Тебе выгоднее – никакой конкуренции. Что, не скинешь? – Прибавил он ехидно.

Целую минуту Мартин молча на него таращился.

\- _Ещё чего!_ Кто я, по-твоему, такой?

\- Самодовольный, наглый, бесячий мерзавец, вот ты кто, - огрызнулся Альберт, чья гениальная затея опять повернулась к создателю не тем боком. – Чего раскричался-то? Я пошутил.

\- Шуточки у тебя, - Часовщик поморщился, но уже с гораздо более спокойным лицом. Он с досадой взмахнул рукой, словно смахивая пыль с рукава пальто. Это было уже слишком.

\- Не надо на меня отряхиваться, - рявкнул Альберт. Вставать он ещё не собирался, но врезать Часовщику уже был готов. – Ты хоть иногда задумываешься, _насколько_ ты бесишь? Сам к словам цепляешься, а я теперь виноват?

\- Я этого не говорил.

\- Да ты весь, от макушки до своих двадцати бесполезных пряжек на сапогах меня выводишь! _Нахера_ они тебе вообще, сапоги всё равно на молнии!

Он захлопнул рот, но было уже поздно. Быстро просчитав, что если он сейчас встанет и сбежит, это уже совсем подозрительно будет, Альберт замер на месте. Будто бы Часовщик видел только движущиеся объекты, чесслово.

\- Двадцати, говоришь? – По наглой физиономии расползлась довольная улыбка. Мартин оглядел сапоги. – И правда…

\- У тебя сапоги на молнии, - надо было _срочно_ спасать ситуацию. К тому, что он иногда взрывается, Мартин привык, но вот с пряжками дело серьёзное. – Зачем столько застёжек ещё?

\- Затем, - наставительно произнёс Мартин, подняв палец в воздух. – Что красиво и образ дополняет.

\- Ну ты… Показушник.

\- Да, - Мартин просиял как медный таз, и скулы у него опять подозрительно порозовели. Хотя с таким ветром, кто знает…

Остаток времени они просидели молча. Альберт старался как мог, держал рот на замке и отвлекался только в мыслях. Мартин тоже не пытался поддерживать диалог. Вообще и без того было хорошо. Спокойно, приятно, и в отличие от моментов, которые он иногда проводил на крышах сам, не было чувства, что чего-то ещё не достаёт. Обычно оно кончалось, как только Мартин прибегал и с размаху припечатывал его к чему-нибудь чем-нибудь. Сейчас этого чувства не было.

Костюм защищал от холода, его не продувало, да и утепляющая подкладка работала исправно, единственное, о чём надо было помнить – это не задумываться, холодно ли Мартину в его вычурном пальто? В конце-то концов, он не маленький, сам разберётся.

Когда солнце начало светить больше в левую щёку, чем в лицо, Мартин поднялся и с хрустом, от которого в жилах стыла кровь, размял все имеющиеся конечности.

\- Ну что же. На мой взгляд, было хорошо. Славно побегали. По домам?

\- Чего-чего? – Изумился Альберт.

\- Пора? – Повторил Мартин. – На сегодня, вроде бы, достаточно. И потом, ещё немного, и с меня сдует бороду, а я предпочту, чтобы до этого не дошло.

\- И всё? Мы просто… пробежались по крышам, даже не сразились нормально, и… это всё?

\- Мы посмотрели на небо, - негромко добавил Мартин. Что-то в его лице было такое… Неясно-подозрительное. Расстроенное? Разочарованное? – Не всегда же надо устраивать громкие побоища. Подумай. Разнообразие нам не повредит.

\- Никто этого разнообразия не видел!

\- Да! – Мартин со вздохом зажал переносицу. – Мы что, только на потеху толпе всё это делаем? Мы злодеи, Альберт. Нами никто не командует, мы никому ничего не должны. Разве не здорово? Разве это не самая подходящая должность, с которой можно в рабочее время слинять и просто… посидеть? Посмотреть на небо? Спокойно?

Чем больше он говорил, тем мягче, но в то же время отчаяннее становился его голос. Гогглы болтались на ремешке на шее, а глаза – серые, чуточку темнее, чем у Альберта – поблескивали, тоже подозрительно. У Альберта от этого всего подозрительно щемило сердце. Чего бы там Мартин ни хотел, сам он что-то пропустил…

\- Ну хорошо, - он поднял руки в знак примирения. Едва ли не впервые он настолько спокойно сдавался, да ещё и кому? Часовщику! – Было… здорово.

\- Спасибо, - невпопад пробормотал Мартин, надевая шляпу и вытаскивая копьё из бетона. Оно не поддавалось.

\- Дай я.

После фирменного резкого рывка копьё с хрустом высвободилось из заточения. Как оказалось после краткого и крайне взволнованного осмотра, хрустел только сам бетон.

\- Ну… бывай!

Мартин открыл рот, закрыл, подмигнул правым глазом и просто помахал ему рукой с другого конца крыши. Им нужно было в разные стороны. Что-то в этом всём было не так, хотя Альберт и не мог понять, что. Почему-то он чувствовал себя виноватым.

\- Эй, Часовщик! _Марти!_ – Тот обернулся, сделав эффектный поворот на каблуках. Ну конечно.

\- Да?

\- До завтра? Здесь же?

Мартин похлопал глазами так растерянно, что Альберту больших усилий стоило не заржать. Для злодея-манипулятора, великолепного ублюдка и грозы всего города он был ну чересчур забавным. Только знали об этом всего двое.

Мартин кивнул.

\- До завтра! Увидимся.

Эта его привычка прощаться по сто раз…

\- Ну ещё бы, - хмыкнул Альберт. Вот теперь, кажется, какой бы там баланс ни был нарушен, он сумел его подправить. На душе от этого было хорошо.


End file.
